Green Eyed Monster
by 3Keys21Mind
Summary: Rogue is jealous and Remy is trying hide how much he loves her green eyes. Evo-Romy Fluff


**Title**: Green Eyed Monster

**Summary**: Rogue is jealous and Remy is trying hide how much he _loves_ her green eyes. Evo-Romy

**Completed**: October 22, 2013

**Beta: **PeterTheOtaku

* * *

Remy rose an eyebrow at the grey-eyed beauty across the table from him. They had been having a perfectly good time, eating greasy 'American' food and talking about St. John asking Wanda out, when she had suddenly stopped mid sentence and glared past him.

That had been nearly two minutes ago. He tried to ignore it at first and continue eating, but the longer it went on, the more unnerved he got.

Had Logan, Scott or Kurt showed up to ruin their date? Not likely. Rogue had threatened each of them with very painful punishments if she caught them anywhere near them while they were out. Unless they wanted to face Rogue's wrath they would stay away.

The Brotherhood? Nah, they had St. John and Wanda to spy on—why would they bother with him and Rogue?

But then what? Kids from school? He really didn't want to have to start a fight in here and get banned—he could get Poutine here, damnit!

"Ah... Chérie?" he asked. She shifted her glance to him before giving one last glare behind him and turning her attention back to him. "You ok?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded, shoving a gravy-covered fry in her mouth. He heard her mutter something darkly under her breath.

He had been trying to avoid it, but his curiosity finally got the best of him. He turned and looked over his sunglasses to see what she had gotten so upset about.

Two booths back, a couple girls about Rogue's age –maybe a little older— waved and giggled to themselves, sending him flirtatious smiles. He smirked at them, sending them into another fit of giggles.

He tried to hide his prideful smirk when he turned around. Making girls turn into a puddle of lovesick goo never got old—especially when he didn't have to use his powers to do it. He couldn't help it if they found him attractive.

Rogue was having none of his fake innocence.

"Looks like ya have a fan club." Remy bit the inside of his lip to stop his smirk from getting any bigger.

The only thing better than having cute college girls swoon over him, was when said girls made his _Chérie_ jealous. Her cheeks would start to flush a light pink, her breaths would get deeper as she tried to relax herself, making her chest heave slightly and –when she really got going- her normally grey eyes shifted to such a bright green they seemed to glow with barely contained anger and pure jealousy.

"Can't say I'm complainin'," he started casually, sprawling out across the bench in a very plausé way. "But I got far better company right here."

Rogue smirked a little and tried to focus on her food. She knew that Remy got a kick out of other people hitting on him—it gave him an ego boost. But she also knew that he wasn't interested in anyone else. It didn't matter who propositioned him, he always went home with her. She couldn't help but get jealous sometimes though. Sometime the girls didn't take a hint.

Giggling tore her attention back to the girls behind Remy. The brunette was standing up, using a frilly pink pen to scribble something on a napkin. Rogue narrowed her eyes at the girls, but shook her head. She would not get jealous.

"Did ya hear that St. John asked Wanda out?" she asked, stabbing at her poutine and making Remy chuckle.

"That I did, Chérie. 'Bout 10 minutes ago." He chuckled again when her face lit up a little more. She had been the one to tell him that before her little jealous glaring fit.

"H-Hi!" Remy and Rogue turned to one of the girls that had been giggling at Remy earlier. She pulled her long brown hair back behind her ear flirtatiously and looked at him from under her long eyelashes. "I'm Blaire."

Rogue wanted to gag.

"Enchanté chère," he said with one of his sexy smirks. "Can I help you?" he asked with a little tilt of his head.

"Oh, you're Spanish?" she asked. Rogue could tell she thought she was being smart in picking up the other language. Remy snorted.

"French, chère," he said with a deadpanned voice, although he was still smiling at her. Rogue smiled to herself and started eating her food again. This girl was an idiot: She had nothing to worry about.

"Oh," she said dumbly before leaning forward and setting a hand on Remy's thigh and squishing her breasts together. "Maybe you could... give me a... French lesson sometime." She passed him the napkin that had her phone number written across it, with her other hand. Rogue didn't miss the wink she threw him. She clenched the napkin in her own hand so tight her knuckles turned white under her gloves.

'_Back off ya yahoo!_' she mentally growled. She breathed deeply. '_Calm. Don't get jealous. He doesn't like her. Don't get jealous._'

Behind his glasses, Remy turned his demonic eyes to the other mutant. This stranger was lucky Rogue didn't have Cykes power, or she would have been blasted across the room.

Remy tapped his fingers off the table. To the girl in front of him, it looked like maybe he was thinking over her offer. To Rogue: it was their little code that he was just having fun.

She all but slammed her knuckles off the table: she had enough.

This was when the brunette seemed to notice that Rogue was even there and straightened up a bit—although she kept her boobs in his face.

He stood up and grabbed both of her hands in his own in one motion—to get her off him. She girl stared up at him with awestruck eyes. He was so tall and rugged and handsome...

"I—" she started, seeming to ignore that Remy was about to talk to her. "I was wondering if maybe, tomorrow or when you're done with your sister—" Rogue choked on her food and Remy tried _desperately_ not to laugh. _Sister_ was new.

"Ah am _not_ his _sista'_!" Rogue exclaimed, getting her breath back and glaring heatedly at the brunette. Her accent had thickened in her distress. Remy glanced at her over his glasses and smiled—something between a mix of fondness and lust.

There were those gorgeous, angry, wonderfully jealous, swirling emerald eyes he loved so much.

"Really?" she girl scoffed, looking Rogue over. She didn't seem impressed. Remy was distracted by Rogue, so he didn't notice when Blaire leaned into his ear.

"Give me a call when you're done with her, huh?" It was Remy's turn to glare at her as she pulled away and sashayed back over to her friends.

"You—" Rogue got up to move after the girl, but Remy grabbed her wrist.

"I got a better idea, Chérie." He left money on the booth and saluted the waitress before pulling Rogue outside with him.

Rogue started to pull away as he dragged her in front of the window where the girls were sitting. He didn't let her though, and instead pulled her tightly against him. He pulled his sunglasses up to sit on top of his head before weaving his hand into her hair. Rogue stared dumbly into his beautiful, demonic red and black eyes—the ones he had been hiding from that girl with his glasses.

"Ya know, Chérie: Your eyes turn très verte when ya get all jealous." He dipped her as low as he could without hitting her head off the pavement and kissed her ferociously. He didn't notice when his sunglasses fell off his head because they felt the familiar tingle of her poison skin trying to absorb his powers, but just like every other time they kissed in the past few months, she got nothing but excess energy created by the evolution of his mutation. The effect never ceased to give him the most mind numbingly amazing kisses of his life.

When he pulled away, he didn't bother to lift Rogue back to her feet, he just stared into her eyes, lustfully.

"And _mon dieu _it's hot," he finished breathlessly with a husky voice. Rogue rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the blush and smile that crawled across her face.

"A green eyed monster is hot by you?" she spared only the quickest of glances inside the restaurant. She smirked triumphantly at the look on _Blaire's_ face: Pure and utter jealousy.

"Only when those green eyes are on my _monstrously jealous _Chérie."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 3**


End file.
